


An Oath, A Promise, And A Reason To Live

by TheVwitchProject



Category: True Blood
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Love, Romance, Vampires, Violence, true blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVwitchProject/pseuds/TheVwitchProject
Summary: Anna Valentine was a girl who didn't know what love was.She had never experienced it, for her mother had been killed by a vampire when she was only one, and her father, so stricken by the death of his wife, turned cruel and dark towards his only daughter.She never knew love because of him. Anna hadn't the slightest idea of what being cared for and appreciated felt like. But even with a childhood so drastically dark, she managed to come out quiet, kind, and compassionate.But the question that many ask was always on her mind for she knew no answer. What was love?A boy, a man, a being of power she hadn't even thought of coming to her aid, answered her question that had gone unanswered for so long. Of what love was, what it felt like, and how easy it was to fall in such a state of pure affection and devotion.For sixteen years she hadn't known what love was.But like all children, she grew up, she found the answer to her question, and lived till her dying breath surrounded by light and emotion.Surrounded by him.





	

Anna Valentine was a girl who didn't know what love was.

She had never experienced it, for her mother had been killed by a vampire when she was only one, and her father, so stricken by the death of his wife, turned cruel and dark towards his only daughter. A shadow of black had clouded over him from that day forward; that shrouded his sense of morality and decency. Lionel Valentine was an empty man after the death of Anabelle Valentine, his wife, his lover, his soulmate, his reason to live. He saw his daughter, Anna, as a reminder of what he lost, what was taken from his very hands.

She looked just like Anabelle: icy white hair that hung to her hips, blue brilliant eyes that saw the good in those who were labeled as monstrous and unkind, light freckles that danced long her petite nose and rosy cheeks, and almost porcelain skin, so delicate and fragile that one would be to afraid to ever touch it, for it could break under a simple stroke of her cheek.

But Lionel Valentine was never afraid to break her. To push her to her absolute limit, and be nothing but cruel and cold towards her. His anger pouring out of him and onto Anna was nothing but another Tuesday night. Over the years he convinced himself that it indeed wasn't just a vampire who killed her, but Anna herself took part in the murder.

He was a crazed man, driven by hatred and rage at Anna and vampires different and alike.

A man that Anna hated with every fiber of her being.

Even a heart as open and forgiving as hers couldn't make her care for him. She had been abused for sixteen years by the man she has to call her father.

She never knew love because of him. Anna hadn't the slightest idea of what being cared for and appreciated felt like. But , even with a childhood so drastically inhumane, she managed to come out quiet, kind, and compassionate.

But the question that many ask was always on her mind for she knew no answer. What was love?

She would sit up in her room, right after her father had beaten her after coming home drunk, and ponder about what love really was. For sure she knew her father hated her, and even if he had been capable of affection before, now he was nothing but a cold insensitive shell of a man. Blinded by alcohol, and a deep rooted hatred of the vampire kind. He was too far gone to be capable of tenderness. Too far gone to be able to love his daughter.

Many time she's tried to look up what love meant, even asking those she could trust (which were very limited) for a definition. But each time she'd come up with the same answer which irritated her to no end.

'Love has no definition.' 

But she did not understand that, for everything had a definition.

Her question had repeatedly gone unanswered over time, and she finally gave up on her search for an answer.

Gave up on wanting to know what love is, or isn't. Of what it could be, or couldn't be.

But a boy, a man, a being of power she hadn't even thought of coming to her aid answered her question. Of what love was, what it felt like, and how easy it was to fall in such a state of pure affection and devotion.

For sixteen years she hadn't known what love was.

But like all children, she grew up, she found the answer to her question, and lived till her dying breath surrounded by light and emotion.

Surrounded by him.

Bonded by **An Oath, A Promise, And A Reason To Live.**


End file.
